Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular they relate to a semiconductor device which can be used to form a fingerprint sensor device.
Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as fingerprint sensor devices, personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices. These semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by depositing an insulating layer or dielectric layer, a conductive layer material, and a semiconductor layer material on the semiconductor substrate, followed by patterning the various material layers by using a photolithography process. Therefore, the circuit devices and components are formed on the semiconductor substrate.
Among these devices, a fingerprint sensor device can detect a fingerprint through capacitance difference. Fingerprint sensor devices have attracted attention since their error rates and fabrication costs have steadily decreased as the technology behind them has progressed. However, existing fingerprint sensor devices are not satisfactory in every respect (e.g., their sensitivity is not good enough).